Spirited Away Vers WonKyu
by 2143
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Orang tuanya yang akan pergi kerumah barunya malah tersesat didesa yang penuh dengan siluman dan ia juga bertemu dengan siluman naga putih yang ternyata adalah manusia seperti dirinya. Apakah Kyuhyun akan berhasil keluar dari desa itu dan menyelamatkan orang tuanya? atau ia akan berubah menjadi babi sama seperti orang tuanya? Tapi bagaimana dengan siluman naga putih?


Main Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun,

Other Cast : Changmin, Heechul, Kangin, Hyorin, dan akan muncul seiring berjalannya chapter.

Rating : T

GENRE : Drama, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Horror, dan Romance

WARNING : MALEXMALE, YAOI, OOC, AU, TYPO(S), BAHASA TIDAK BAKU HAL-HAL TIDAK JELAS LAINNYA. JIKA MEMANG TIDAK SUKA, SILAHKAN MENIGGALKAN FF INI SEBELUM ADA NIAT MEMBERIKAN FLAME.

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Orang tuanya yang akan pergi kerumah barunya malah tersesat didesa yang penuh dengan siluman dan ia juga bertemu dengan siluman naga putih yang ternyata adalah manusia seperti dirinya. Apakah Kyuhyun akan berhasil keluar dari desa itu dan menyelamatkan orang tuanya? atau ia akan berubah menjadi babi sama seperti orang tuanya? Tapi bagaimana dengan siluman naga putih yang diam-diam mulai mengisi kekosongan hati Kyuhyun?

"Semoga beruntung, Kyuhyunnie. Sampai jumpa lagi, Changmin".

Kyuhyun memandang sedih kartu ucapan perpisahan Changmin yang ada ditangannya. Kini Kyuhyun beserta orang tuanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Kyuhyun yang baru saja naik kelas 3 di Senior High School kesal terhadap ummanya karena ia harus berpisah dengan Changmin sahabatnya mulai dari kecil. Ia tidak dapat berlibur dengan sahabatnya Changmin justru ia harus mengikuti kemauan ummanya untuk pindah.

Kyuhyun berbaring di jok belakang dengan perasaan antara kesal dan marah "Apa enaknya pindah disini" pikirnya dengan wajah ditekuk berkali-kali lipat.

"Kita hampir sampai" sahut Mrs. Cho melihat kearah disekitarnya. "Disini benar-benar antah-berantah aku harus berbelanja dikota selanjutnya. Semua akan baik saja begitu kita sudah terbiasa" sambungnya lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menaikkan kakinya diatas tumpukan barang. "Lihat, disana ada sekolah" tunjuk Mr. Cho kearah sekolah tersebut. "Kyunnie, itu sekolah barumu" ucap Mr. Cho melihat ke Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang tapi justru dipandang malas Kyuhyun.

"Kelihatannya tak buruk juga" sambung Mrs. Cho. Karena penasaran Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya memandang sekilas kearah jendela mobil entah Kyuhyun yang memang jahil memeletkan lidahnya seperti mengolok-olok sekolah barunya. "Aku suka sekolah lamaku" ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Ah! Eomma,,, bunga-bungaku mati" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mendekat ke Mrs. Cho ketika melihat bunga digenggamannya terlihat mulai layu.

"Tentu saja, karena kau memperlakukannya seperti itu. Saat kita sampai berikan air sedikit kebungamu" ucap Mrs. Cho santai seakan tak perduli pada bunga-bunga itu. Kyuhyun memandang sebal Mrs. Cho ia tak habis pikir ummanya terlalu cuek. "Buket bunga pertamaku untuk perpisahan, menyedihkan". Sahut Kyuhyun kesal kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan mawar yang kau terima saat ulang tahunmu" timpal Mrs. Cho sambil melihat kartu perpisahan Kyuhyun. "Hanya setangkai, setangkai mawar bukanlah buket" jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sepertinya kau menjatuhkan kartumu" Mrs. Cho mengulurkan tangannya kebelakang memberikan kartu itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya kembali memandang sedih kartu pemberian Changmin. "Ayolah, cerialah. Ini hari besar untuk kita semua" ucap Mrs. Cho mencoba menyemangati Kyuhyun agar tak sedih. Kyuhyun hanya diam berbalik melihat pemandangan sekitar dari kaca mobil.

.

.

.

"Apa?" pekik Mr. Cho tiba-tiba.

Mrs. Cho dan Kyuhyun melihat kedepan ketika mendengar suara Mr. Cho. "Apa aku salah berbelok? Aku tak mengerti" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil. Terpampang dihadapan mereka jalanan sempit dan sekelebat hutan memenuhi jalan itu.

"Rumahnya disana, lihat" Mrs. Cho menunjuk rumah yang terlihat dari jauh. "Pasti rumah biru disebelah sana". Kyuhyun melihat rumah yang ditunjuk.

"Itu dia! Aku pasti melewatkan tanda beloknya. Aku yakin ini jalan rumah kita" ucap Mr. Cho. "Ini adalah caramu selalu tersesat" kesal Mrs. Cho melihat suaminya yang buta dengan jalan.

"Hanya sedikit jauh, oke?" Mr. Cho mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam melihat rumah-rumah kecil tersusun tak beraturan seakan seperti kuburan.

"Rumah-rumah kecil apa itu eomma?" tanyanya pada Mrs. Cho. "Itu kuil. Orang-orang selalu berdoa untuk mereka" jawab Mrs. Cho yang juga ikut melihat rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Appa, apa kita tersesat?" Tanya Kyuhyun karena sejak tadi mereka tidak menemukan jalan keluar hanya mengelilingi hutan tersebut.

"Kita baik saja, kita memakai kendaraan roda empat"

"Argh!" teriak Kyuhyun kaget ketika mobil bergoyang. "Duduklah Kyunnie" perintah Mrs. Cho tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkannya.

Mobil melaju cepat karena menempuh tanjakan ditambah lagi jalanan yang berbatu membuat mereka didalam mobil oleng sana oleng sini sampai Kyuhyun terlempar kebelakang. Buket bunga yang ada digenggamannya perlahan mulai rontok serta barang-barang ikut bergoyang. Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu disekitar hutan itu, sebuah patung berwajah menyeramkan. Kyuhyun tak berhenti melihatnya mungkin karena penasaran.

"Sayang! Kau akan membunuh kita!" pekik Mrs. Cho ketakutan.

"Terowongan!" Mr. Cho tiba-tiba rem mendadak ketika melihat batu besar berdiri didepan terowongan.

Mrs. Cho memandang aneh gedung yang ada diatas terowongan tersebut "Gedung aneh apa ini?"

"Ini pasti pintu masuknya" Mr. Cho keluar dari mobil berjalan keterowongan itu.

"Sayang, ayo kita kembali saja. Kyuhyunnie! Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil mengikuti Mr. Cho tanpa memperdulikan seruan Mrs. Cho.

"Ya ampun" mau tidak mau Mrs. Cho ikut keluar mengikuti appa dan anak itu.

Mr. Cho memegang tiang terowongan tersebut "sepertinya ini hanya plester. Gedungnya masih baru" Mr. Cho melihat kedalam terowongan pintu keluarnya begitu jauh dan menyeramkan dan tiba-tiba angin bertiup daun-daun kering terangkat mengikuti arah angin tersebut yang ternyata dari dalam terowongan itu. Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh "Anginnya berhembus kedalam".

"Apa itu?" Tanya Mrs. Cho ketika sampai melihat keanehan dalam terowongan. "Ayo kita lihat ada jalan kesana" Mr. Cho menghiraukan pertanyaan istrinya.

"Appa, disini menakutkan! Ayo kita kembali!" Kyuhyun berteriak ketakutan.

"Tak perlu takut Kyuhyunnie. Hanya sedikit lebih jauh lagi, oke? " Mr. Cho mengusap sayang kepala Kyuhyun.

"Mobil kita masih disini tak dijaga".

"Mobilnya aman, kita membawa kuncinya. Ayo cepat kita jalan!" Kyuhyun mengkeret takut memegang kuat lengan Mr. Cho.

"Aku tahu, tapi…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut!" Kyuhyun kembali teriak perasaannya benar- benar tidak nyaman ia yakin ada sesuatu ditempat itu. Kyuhyun berlari kembali ke mobil dan berteriak "Appa, ayo kita kembali!".

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan Kyuhyunnie" Mr. Cho mengulurkan tangannya agar Kyuhyun mau menyambutnya. "Aku tak mau pergi!" Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya tanpa sengaja ia melihat kesamping melihat batu yang sama persis ia lihat di hutan tadi. Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya ketakutan dan ia terkejut melihat appa dan ummanya berjalan masuk keterowongan tersebut.

"Kyunnie, kau bisa menunggu dimobil" pesan Mrs. Cho. Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan "Eomma…tunggu" teriaknya lagi berlari menyusul Mrs. Cho.

"Perhatikan langkahmu" Mr. Cho mengingatkan pada keluarga kecilnya.

"Kyunnie, kau membuat eomma sulit berjalan. Jangan menempel seperti itu" Kyuhyun tak mengindahkannya ia tetap menempel bahkan memegang erat lengan Mrs. Cho. Kyuhyun memang terkenal penakut, manja, jahil atau bisa disebut evil. Walau sikapnya kelewat evil ia tetap disayang orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya bahkan semakin memanjakannya karena Kyuhyun namja yang manis dengan pipi gempal bak bakpao serta mempunya kulit putih pucat yang halus, mata yang bulat. Bagi yang memandangnya pasti akan langsung terpesona padanya.

Ketika sampai dipintu terowongan mereka mendapati tiang-tiang tinggi yang kokoh serta bangunan tersebut seperti tak berpenghuni. "Dimana kita appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" sahut Mrs. Choi seperti mendengar sesuatu. Kyuhyun dan Mr. Cho melihat kearah sekitar mencoba mendengar suara yang didengar Mrs. Cho.

"Itu suara kereta eomma" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Mungkin kita dekat stasiun"

"Ayo kesana dan kita cari tahu" Mereka kembali berjalan saat melihat ada pintu disekitar bangunan tersebut. Kyuhyun terus melihat sekitar bangunan perasaannya semakin tidak karuan karena takut ia kembali memegang lengan Mrs. Cho menatap kedepan melihat pemandangan indah dan banyaknya patung serta pondok yang sudah tua dan lusuh ketika sampai.

"Rumah-rumah apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tahu. Ini pasti taman hiburan yang ditinggalkan" jawab Mr. Cho dan mendongak pandangannya bertemu jam dinding menjulang tinggi. "Awal tahun 90, mereka membangun banyak taman seperti ini tapi semua tutup karena krisis keuangan. Ini pasti salah satunya" sambungnya lagi.

Mr. Cho melanjutkan jalannya "Apa kita mau jalan lebih jauh lagi?! Appa, ayo kita kembali!" Kyuhyun berteriak agar Mr. Cho kembali pulang. "Ayolah!" teriaknya lagi ketika ia merasa dihiraukan. Namun, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang disekitarnya ia mengarahkan pandangannya keatas sungguh kejutan buat Kyuhyun, gedung itu berjalan kebalakang dengan sendirinya serta ada suara rintihan. Tanpa pikir dua kali Kyuhyun lari ketakutan menyusul appa dan eommanya yang sudah lumayan jauh.

"Eomma, gedungnya bergerak dan aku mendengar suara rintihan" adunya pada Mrs. Cho.

"Itu hanya suara angin Kyunnie. Pemandangan yang indah! Kita seharusnya membawa bekal makan siang kita kemari" seru Mrs. Cho senang.

"Mereka bahkan membuat sungai" timpal Mr. Cho ketika melihat bebatuan yang biasa dialiri sungai. Mr. Cho merasa mencium sesuatu yang sedap ia menggerakkan indera penciumannya saat bau sedap itu semakin menguat.

"Hei, kau menciumnya?" Tanyanya pada Mrs. Choi. "Lihat, baunya sangat enak" Mrs. Choi ikut merasakan bau sedap itu. " Kau benar!"

"Mungkin mereka masih buka, ayo kita lihat"

"Ayo Kyunnie"

"Tunggu aku" seru Kyuhyun mencoba melangkahi batu-batu yang ada disungai sedikit kesulitan karena batu tersebut cukup besar. Setelah berhasil ia berlari menaiki tangga mengejar Mr & Mrs. Cho yang sudah duluan sampai diatas.

Ketika sampai terlihat rumah-rumah yang lumayan mewah tersusun rapi dan juga kedai-kedai makanan. "Ini seperti kota mati" gumam Kyuhyun melihat sekitar rumah tersebut.

"Sebelah sini" panggil Mr. Cho ketika melihat restoran berderet rapi. "Bisa kau percaya ini? Ini semua restaurant" sahut Mrs. Cho saat melihat restaurant didepannya.

"Dimana semua orang?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat keanehan kota ini.

"Eomma juga tidak tahu sayang" jawab Mrs. Cho.

"Kita mendapatkannya" Mr. Cho berlari kesalah satu kedai makanan yang mengelurkan uap dan bau yang sangat sedap. Ketika sampai ia disuguhkan berbagai macam makanan yang berjejer rapi diatas meja.

"Lihat apa yang aku dapat" ucapnya senang saat melihat keluarga kecilnya sampai.

"Luar biasa" Mrs. Cho menatap kagum sekaligus lapar makanan tersebut.

"Permisi, apa ada orang disini?" panggil Mr. Cho setengah berteriak agar pemilik kedai yang siapa tau ada didalam mendengarnya.

"Kemarilah Kyunnie kelihatannya sangat lezat" Mrs. Choi memanggil Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri diluar. Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat tak mau ikut menikmati makanan tersebut.

"Permisi!" Mr. Cho memandang aneh kedai itu. "Kenapa tidak ada orangnya" pikirnya.

"Jangan kahwatir, kita akan membayarnya saat mereka kembali"

"Kau benar" Tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka mulai mengambil makanan untuk disantap tanpa Kyuhyun tentunya yang masih berdiri diluar memandang Mr dan Mrs. Cho.

"Sepertinya ini enak, aku penasaran apa nama makanan ini" Mr. Cho

"Wah, ini lezat. Kyunnie ayo cobalah makan" Mrs. Cho mencoba kembali membujuk agar mau makan bersamanya.

"Aku tidak mau" Kyuhyun menggeleng keras tetap pada pendiriannya. "Ayo pergi! Mereka akan marah ke kita"

"Jangan kahwatir, appamu ada disini. Aku membawa kartu kredit dan uanga tunai" ucap Mr. Choi sambil mengambil beberapa makanan.

"Makanlah sedikit Kyunnie. Rasanya sangat enak" bujuk Mrs. Choi lagi.

"Emmmm" Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng keras. "Ayo appa, umma kita pergi dari sini" seruan Kyuhyun tak dihiraukan Mr. dan Mrs. Choi mereka tetap menyantap makanan tanpa henti.

Kyuhyun memandang ketakutan disekitarnya dan kembali menatap appa dan ummanya yang seperti hewan buas menyantap mangsanya. Ia menghela nafas berlalu pergi dari tempat itu melihat kembali kedai dan restaurant tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah kuil. Karena penasaran Kyuhyun berjalan kekuil itu menaiki dengan hati-hati tangga yang ada dikuil sambil pandangannya tetap melihat kearah sekitar. Ketika sampai ia tercengang karena didepannya terdapat sebuah kuil yang sangat mewah belum pernah ia melihat kuil semewah itu.

"Aneh" gumamnya sambil berjalan mendekat kekuil tersebut.

Ketika sampai dijembatan ia melihat ada pemandian air panas. Tak mau ambil pusing Kyuhyun melangkah ketiang jembatan dan ia melihat kereta keluar dari bawah tanah. "Ada kereta" serunya. Ia berlari ketiang jembatan disebelah masih penasaran dengan kereta tadi.

Ketika berbalik ia melihat namja tampan dengan pakaian khas korea memandang terkejut padanya "Kau tak boleh berada disini! Kembalilah!" ucap namja itu sedikit membentak.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya "Sekarang sudah hampir malam, pergilah sebelum gelap". Ucapnya marah.

Lampu dikuil tersebut tiba-tiba menyala "Mereka menyalakan lampunya. Pergilah! Akan kualihkan mereka kembalilah menyeberangi sungai!" pemuda itu mendorong Kyuhyun agar segera pergi. Ia meniup tangannya menghadap kuil dan seketika helaian bunga keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam dan terkejut bingung mau lari kemana ditambah lagi lampu rumah serta kedai tiba menyala dengan sendirinya.

Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar berbalik kebelakang sembari menggosok matanya yang seakan rabun "Apa masalahnya" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Ia kembali berlari menuruni tangga kuil ketika berbalik ia melihat bayangan-bayangan hitam didalam maupun diluar kedai.

"Appa! Eomma!" panggil Kyuhyun melihat Mr. dan Mrs. Choi dikedai tadi masih menyantap makanan.

"Ayo pulang, Appa" Kyuhyun menarik-nari baju Mr. Choi sambil mengguncangnya agar berbalik. Tapi, sungguh diluar dugaan Kyuhyun ketika Mr. Choi berbalik justru bukan wajah appanya yang ia lihat tapi seekor babi besar. Babi itu berdiri dan menghancurkan piring serta mangkok didepannya. Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja melihat tangan hitam memegang cambuk memukul babi tersebut dengan keras hingga jatuh yang hampir menimpanya.

Kyuhyun berteriak ketakutan memanggil appa dan eommanya sudah ia tak perdulikan bayangan-bayangan hitam yang ada disekitarnya. "Appa! Eomma! Dimana kalian?!" saat melihat café yang ada didepannya Kyuhyun melihat bayangan hitam memanggil dirinya. Sungguh ia merasa ingin pingsan melihat ini semua. "Eomma!" teriaknya ketakutan.

Kyuhyun kembali berlari mencari tangga waktu pertama kali ia datang ketempat ini agar dapat keluar dari kota menyeramkan tersebut. Namun, ketika sampai sungai yang awalnya penuh dengan batu-batu besar berubah menjadi lautan bahkan bangunan yang ia lihat pertama kali sangat jauh darinya. Ia ingin menangis berharap semua ini hanya mimpi berulang kali ia menepuk pipinya agar dapat terbangun dari mimpi buruknya tapi saat membuka mata tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

"Ini tidak mungkin" gumamnya. Air mata kini menumpuk tinggal sekali kedip air mata itu akan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun terduduk ia menangis berharap ini bukan kenyataan tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi bayangan. Kyuhyun terkejut bahkan hampir teriak saat melihat dirinya. "Aku tembus pandang". Kyuhyun menggosokkan kedua tangannya dibadan berharap ini hanya tipu muslihat dari kedua matanya.

"Ini tidak mungkin, aku hanya bermimpi"

Kyuhyun mendongak saat mendengar suara dan ia melihat kapal pesiar dengan lampu berwarna-warni mengelilingin kapal pesiar tersebut. Kapal itu berhenti tepat disampingnya, Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main melihat topeng-topeng aneh berjalan sendiri keluar dari kapal dan saat sampai ditangga topeng itu secara perlahan mengeluarkan semacam jubah yang semula pendek menjadi panjang sehingga berbentuk tubuh manusia.

Didepannya juga tiba-tiba muncul bayangan hitam yang sangat banyak. Kyuhyun bergetar ketakutan ia berlari sekuat tenaga menaiki gunung yang ia dapati berharap hantu-hantu itu tidak menemukannya. Ketika sampai dipuncak Kyuhyun bersembunyi disekitar taman yang tertutup. Ia menangis kenapa ini semua terjadi padanya bahkan ia tidak tahu dimana appa maupun eommanya. Tak ia hiraukan bajunya yang kin kotor dan wajahnya yang sudah memerah tak karuan ia hanya berharap dapat keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menangis tidak sadar ada seseorang yang memandangnya. Perlahan orang tersebut mendekati duduk disampingnya bahkan kini memeluk bayangan Kyuhyun.

"AAAA!"

TBC

Notes : Cerita diambil dari film Animasi jepang dengan judul, dialog, waktu serta tempat yang sama. Tapi dalam rangkaian kata murni dari pikiran saya sendiri dengan melihat film tersebut dan nama setiap pemain berbeda. sedikit ada penambahan dalam dialog cerita dari saya. semoga suka dengan ffnya . ffnya tanpa di edit jd maaf jika banyak typo terjadi disetiap kata.


End file.
